


Art

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Each has their own way of expressing themselves
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Nakamura Shinsuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Art

Cesaro expresses himself through his words and coffee. His words always caring meaning in all the languages that he knows, lifting him to better understanding of the person he’s speaking to, while his coffee grounds him. Each creamer pour opening a window to a small world for just the few seconds it takes to create the image.

Shinsuke has always been called an artist. His movements a brush stroke in the air with the person receiving the attack his canvas. Shinsuke has made sure to wear colors to add onto the boldness of his moves. Almost as he himself is now turning his body into his own canvas with coats and outfits he wears.

Cesaro and Shinsuke are artists in different ways, whether it be for past time or for work, but they know how to savor the other’s work. Shinsuke listens intensively as Cesaro talks about what’s on his mind and always makes sure to compliment the cup of coffee that’s given to him while Cesaro leads the other to the bed and carefully massages limber legs, sometimes letting his fingers trail along the smooth back and sides.

Their expressions may be different, but they each know how to appreciate the other.


End file.
